1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior trim panel of a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior trim panel having an assist grip handle projecting through the trim panel.
2. Background Information
Vehicle structures are continually being improved for passenger safety. Most vehicles now include one or more airbags. Typically, an airbag includes inflatable member that when deployed creates a cushioning bag or cushioning curtain to protect a passenger or passengers during impact events. Airbags are often installed in pillar structures within certain vehicles. For example, an airbag is sometimes installed in an A-pillar of the vehicle such that when the airbag inflates a cushioning curtain is formed between the vehicle passenger and a door and/or a portion of an interior roof of the vehicle. Many vehicles include an assist grip handle to assist passengers in entering and exiting the vehicle. These assist grip handles are often mounted to portions of pillars and/or roof rails that are next to a door opening. Typically, the assist grip handles are securely mounted to metal structural elements of the vehicle body with fasteners that extend through apertures in trim panels. Trim panels are usually provided over the metal structural elements of the vehicle body with the assist grip handles projecting through the trim panels to provide an attractive appearance. When an airbag is installed beneath a trim panel with an assist grip handle projecting through the trim panel, the trim panel needs to easily release from the metal structural element of the vehicle body upon deployment of the airbag. The interface between the trim panel and the assist grip handle should be configured such that the assist grip handle does not obstruct the deployment of the airbag.